Narusasu- A Naruto fanfiction, Your a Bitch and I'm a Beast
by Lowkeytrash07
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke keeps asking Naruto questions and kissing him Naruto does not know if he likes him or not


Naruto- This is a story about Naruto and Sasuke and how Naruto should of ended up with him instead of Hinata, now no hate, I love Naruto with Hinata but I thought about how funny it would be if the bitch Sasuke and totally different, the Unpredictable knucklehead ninja, believe it guy, 7th Hokage, Orange Hokage, son of the 4th Hokage incarnation of Asuna, (sage of the six paths brother) reincarnation of Hashrima Senju, and Nine tailed or all tailed beast also the one who can control that power, Naruto Usumaki.

It was a peaceful day in the village Naruto was pulling pranks and running about while Sasuke was sitting alone in his apartment that he just has

Naruto got a whole bunch of dead looks from people, he then ran home trying to hold in his tears, little does he know his dad was the 4th Hokage and his mother was Kushina Usumaki. Naruto never knew what it felt like to have a loving family the 3rd Hokage would always talk to him but he still didn't know the feeling. Unlike Sasuke who did,. Naruto failed it gaduation for years at the academy. One night Misuki (Iruka's apprentice) came and told Naruto that if he gets the sacred scroll he would pass so Naruto did that not knowing that it was a setup Naruto stole the scroll and Iruka went after him. That night Naruto found out about him having the nine tailed fox inside of him and him and Iruka grew a bond (a father and son one) and Iruka told Naruto how he was exactly like him. Naruto that night defeated Misuki and that's how he passed the exams. The next day he got assigned to team 7 with Sakura (his supposed to be crush) and Sasuke the surviving member of the Uchia clan. Naruto on the other hand had 2 relatives that he didn't know about, Pain and Karin, but Pain died later on so theirs only him and Karin (I'm pretty sure)

4 years passed..Sasuke left the village and became a rogue shinobi Naruto trained with master Jirayia and Sakura trained with the 5th Hokage (the third died during an assault to the Hidden Leaf village). Sasuke and Naruto would always think about each other and their accidentally made kiss. Although it was really an accident Naruto and Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about it. The person who made him leave the village who also put a curse mark on him asked him why he always seemed in such a deep state of thought, he wouldn't say. The reason Sasuke left the village was because he wanted to kill his brother that killed his whole clan in front of him but left him alive, the truth is Itachi was a smart guy and he did it because the Uchia clan was plotting something against the village and Itachi loved the village with all his heart. The truth is he didn't have the heart to kill his brother so Itachi left it all on Naruto's hands he trusted that Naruto could take care of him and bring him back to the village safe and sound so occasionally Itachi would test Naruto and later Itachi would prevent Naruto from becoming bad himself. How, because if you think about it Naruto and Sasuke's roles could of very easily been reversed but Naruto made strong bonds with people and he made the village accept him for who he is while Sasuke did not, Sasuke sat in the darkness and was filled with hatred on a mission to find Sasuke, Sasuke flew down to Naruto and whispered in his ear "I have something to tell you, also I have something I've been wanting to do for a while now" he said, (with a deep voice)

"What is it"? the blond said, "I'll tell you the next time we meet" Sasuke said, and then he went away (Now, I forgot to do this I want to tell you what they look like) Naruto had blond hair and it was styled like his fathers his cheeks were clear and he had blue eyes. Sasuke had silk raven hair and black eyes and and he usually wore black.

It had been 3 weeks since they last met Naruto still wondering what the hell Sasuke wanted to tell him they then met him again (privately) Naruto then said, "Okay, what do you want to tell me" "I like you Naruto" Sasuke said, as he kissed Naruto, Naruto pulled him back for a moment "I like you too, why don't you come back to the village " Sasuke then stopped what he was doing and said, "I'm not coming back until I kill my brother" Naruto then said, "Okay, I had it your brother killed your clan because they we're plotting something against the village he didn't have they heart to kill you and then he trusted me to take care of you their is no reason you should kill him"! he said, (with anger) Sasuke realised this and said, "Your right" as he pulled him back into a kiss. Sasuke came back to the village but he then went of on a journey to find Itachi but not kill him

"What did you do to make Sasuke come back" Kakashi asked,. Kakashi was curious because, he suspects that Naruto and Sasuke are gay. Naruto said, "I told him the truth about Itachi and why he killed the Uchia's" "You did, and.." Kakashi said, "..Sasuke kissed..me" Naruto said, (slowly). He then ran away from Kakashi. Kakashi was left wondering why Sasuke kissed Naruto and Naruto didn't kiss Sasuke instead "so Sasuke kissed Naruto instead so does Naruto love Sasuke back" Kakashi was left thinking that (in reality they both loved each other and sooner or later there was a confession) as Naruto kept on running his belly started rumbling so he went to get some Ramen.

After Roman...

He then made his way home he had to hide in the shadows or everyone would go crazy especially the girls since he was the village hero, (who's hot, I may add) he soon arrived home and rolled onto his bed and went to bed safe and sound as he went to bad.. Sasuke came back and sneaked into his room he loves admiring the golden locks that ran across his face and his blue eyes that would shine in the moonlight he gave him a gentle kiss and left quietly. Naruto woke up, sensed that someone was there he thought it must have been his imagination he then went back to bed

Naruto got up bright and early he went to his mirror and combed his hair to the side. He then went to the Ninja Academy he was training to become a jonin his training was brutal. "Who was Hashirama Senju" Iruka asked, "The 1st hokage" Naruto said, "Correct, who was his wife" Iruka asked, "Mito Usumaki, the Senju and the Usumaki clans were blood relatives and I am the reincarnation of a Hashirsma" Naruto said, "Correct" Iruka said, a little bit surprised that Naruto is putting effort into his school work. "Who was the 2nd hokage" Iruka said, "Tobirama Senju the brother of Hashirama Senju" Naruto said, "correct" Iruka said, and it went on and on they then started training in Taijutsu and more in ninjutsu and genjutsu he learned new techniques and jutsu they then went to get some Roman for lunch they then trained some more. Naruto was training his 6 path sage mode he also was training in nine tailed beast mode eventually he got to the Chunin exams Sasuke was there taking them too. Sasuke and Naruto were on the same team their stronger then everyone there, so they easily passed the elimination rounds next was the actual fighting to see who would move to the finals. Naruto was going up against Konahamaru Naruto easily won although it was unfair then Sasuke went up against a random person, Sasuke won it kept going on and on until their were only a few people standing from each village ( Naruto took the chunin exams because he couldn't just skip to jonim)

then the finals were coming they trained and trained even though they knew they were way stronger then them they weren't going to underestimate the Genin's strength. The finals.. Naruto was going up against a strong person the kid almost got a hold of him but then Naruto used sage mode and knocked him out, Sasuke won his match too it kept going on until 2 people were standing that was Naruto and Sasuke they both became Chunin that day. Naruto's dream was to be hokage so he was working to achieve that dream but he will get unfocused because of a certain someone "hey Naruto do you remember that kiss we had" Sasuke said, "no..." Naruto replied, "maybe this will refresh your memory" Sasuke grabbed Naruto and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips he then ran of all Naruto could

think about then was that kiss and if Sasuke was messing with him also why Sasuke kept kissing him and not telling him anything does he like him or not.

The next day Naruto continued his training at the corner of his eye he thought he saw Sasuke watching him he turned around to see if he was there but there was no one. Naruto at this point believes Sasuke is playing with his head

The thing Naruto doesn't know is that Sasuke is being controlled by someone

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Why must you do this to me and Naruto, just leave us alone" I said, to the person controlling my body "I am doing this to you and that demon brat because you betrayed me" The person said, "how did I betray you" I asked, a little confused "you didn't kill Itachi for me so now you must pay" he said, as he commanded my body to go to Naruto's apartment "now he must die by your hand" he said, with a evil grin "NO" he took a kunai out and then commanded my body to kill him with it "PLEASE DON'T DO IT" I screamed, I broke free from the chains he had me tied up on and did fire ball jutsu. I burnt him to a crisp and then took control of my body again


End file.
